Lucky
by Ahiruchandesu
Summary: Kamu dan teman-teman kencan buta dengan anak Shutoku. karena bosan, kamu pergi ke cafe seberang yang akhirnya mempertemukan mu dengan Midorima Shintaro. Bertemu dengannya adalah hal sial karena psp mu menjadi rusak, namun ternyata bertemu dengannya bukanlah suatu kesialan. hanya saja keberuntungan yang tersembunyi [Midorima Shintaro x reade] [ongoing]
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky **

Sebelumnya credits buat fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei yang udah nyiptain kurobasu, anda hebat. ;w;)b aku cuma yang punya cerita ini (dan sebelumnya 'YOU' juga credits buat Fujimaki-sensei). Ini baru fanfic ke-dua yang aku bikin, jadi aku masih pemula desu ._.) kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa (ga sesuai eyd) , ooc hountoni gomenasai . Mudah-mudahan fic ini dapat dimengerti dan menghibur yaa~~ selamat membaca :3

Ps: ini cerita based on khayalanku sama temenku waktu di asrama, jadi kalau ada kemiripan nama, karakter, tokoh, dan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka yaw :3

-story-

**Reader's POV~**

"hei (first name)-chan, kamu mau ikut tidak?"

"kemana?" _Pipipip _ah bagus ternyata dia senang dangan jawabanku.

"kita kencan buta sama anak Shutoku yuk, kami kurang orang satu lagi nih,"

"ga mau." Ah yang ini harus pilih jawaban yang mana?

"ayolah~ (first name)-chan, mau yaa... daripada main dating simulation di psp mulu kayak gitu,"

"gapapa, Aru-kun pasti lebih ganteng daripada mereka."

"apa sih itu? Ah, Always Forgeting Me yaaa, hmm ah (first name)-chan aku punya tawaran bagus!"

"apa itu?"

"kalau kamu ikut kencan buta ini, aku belikan dating simulation lain."

"apaan lagi Miki-chan?" dating simulation baru? Hmm aku mau oni-san conflict: passion orange.

"oni-san conflict: passion orange, kamu suka si Tsubasa itu kan?" aku melepaskan pandanganku yang dari tadi tertuju pada layar psp kepada Miki-chan. Ia terlihat senang karena aku tertarik dengan tawarannya

"ok, deal. Passion Orange inget, jangan Brilliant Yellow yaa!"

"oke deal," lalu ia memelukku senang.

"kapan kita kencan buta?"

"sekarang!" lalu aku diseret keluar sekolah bersama dengan 3 anak lainnya yang memang dari awal mau ikut kencan buta.

-skip-

"Taka-chan! Disini," panggil Miki kepada temannya.

"Mi-chan! konnichiwa~ ini semua temanmu?"

"iya~~"

"konnichiwa minna~" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam belah tengah itu. "watashi wa Takao Kazunari~ ettou, ini teman satu tim basket di shutoku~" lalu mereka semua mengenalkan namanya masing-masing. Aku tak terlalu ingat nama mereka semua, tapi ada satu orang yang mencolok mataku.

"shin-chan, ayo kenalkan dirimu juga dong~" orang yang dipanggil shin-chan itu lalu memperkenalkan namanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"midorima shintarou." Midori? Hijau? Dia membawa palang stop, untuk apa ya?

Miki dan teman-teman memperkenalkan diri, kalau aku? Aru-kun masih menunggu di layar psp ku, aku ga tega ninggalin dia, jadi aku diperkenalkan oleh Miki-chan. Kami semua sepakat untuk pergi karaoke [baca: takao dan miki mengajak karaoke]. Selama berjalan aku masih bermain game namun juga memperhatikan si mahkluk hijau itu, unik juga.

-di tempat karoke-

"yosha minna! Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama-sama!" kata Takao-san dan Miki-chan bersamaan, mereka saling merangkul dan bernyanyi bersama. Aku merasa terganggu disini, bisa-bisa aku tak bisa pilih jawaban yang tepat bila di tanya Aru-kun, nanti dia bisa membenciku. Aku keluar dari ruangan karaoke dan duduk di sebuah cafe yang bersebrangan dengan tempat karaoke.

Haaah, sudah tenang disini~ yosh kembali ke Aru-kun. Tak sampai beberapa menit aku duduk disitu, si lelaki berambut hijau datang dan duduk di depanku. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bicara,

"hei Midori-san,"

"siapa nanodayo?" ia tak memandangku dan mencari sumber suara.

"aku di depanmu," sigh, semua orang yang baru bertemu ku pasti begini.

"hwaaa! Se-sejak kapan kamu disitu nanodayo?" akhirnya ia melihatku yang tetap tak melepaskan pandangan ku dari psp.

"lebih dulu daripada mu yang jelas," hmm? Sepertinya psp ku butuh istirahat, lebih baik aku matikan dulu dan mengobrol dengannya.

"kamu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang nanodayo," katanya masih kaget dengan keberadaanku.

"seseorang? Siapa?"

"teman satu tim basket ku di teiko nanodayo," hmm? Rasanya ada saudarku yang masuk smp Teiko dulu.

"oh, Midori-san ceritakan tentang sekolah mu,"

"Namaku Midorima, bukan Midori Nanodayo,"

"aku tak pintar menghafalkan nama, karena rambutmu hijau... Midori,"

"Midorima!"

"Midori,"

"Midorima!"

"Midorima," kataku mencoba mengacau.

"Midori! Aaaarggghhhhh!" rambut hijau kena jebakan betmenn ohohoho~

"baiklah Midori-san, ceritakan sekolahmu,"

"Aku bilang Midorima nanodayo," lalu ia menggebrak meja yang membuat ice lemon tea ku tumpah dan membasahi psp ku.

kami berdua hening melihatnya, aku melihat Midorima, hening. Aku melihat psp ku, hening. Kami saling bertatapan dan..

"AAAAAHHHHHH! ARU-KUN! PSP! AAAAHHH! Memang dasar aku koneknya lama, aku baru mengelap psp ku dan kucoba nyalakan, namun tidak bisa nyala. Midorima menarik psp ku, mencoba mengelapnya dan menyalakannya tapi tetap mati.

"A-akan aku ganti nanoda—"

"AAAHHH! Aru-kun! sebentar lagi ending!" aku merebut kembali psp ku dan memeluknya seperti ibu yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan bayi nya. Aku melihat Midorima dengan tatapan 'salahmu!' namun Midorima hanya membenarkan kacamatanya dan menghadap ke arah lain.

"hikss... hikss..." hhmmm... kalau di komik, pasti cowo akan lemah kalau cewenya nangis kan? Aku berpura-pura menangis meratapi psp ku, aku bisa melihat keringat dinginnya mengucur deras.

"ja-jangan menangis nanodayo, dilihat banyak orang disini nanodayo," ia panik menenangkanku.

"hikss... hikss..."

"aah ka-kamu Capricorn bukan?"

"hikss.. iya, kenapa?"

"lucky item mu ha-hari ini pensil nanodayo, lucky color mu hijau nanodayo, lucky number kamu 6 yaa nanodayo. Ini pensil simpan aja, jangan nangis yaa nanodayo," ia berusaha menenangkanku dengan cara itu? Lucu juga hahaha.

"hikss... huweee gamauuu! Aru-kun!"

"Aru? Ah, ba-baiklah Nanodayo! Aku akan ganti dan kasetnya juga aku ganti nan-nanodayo!" yes berhasil. Ohohohoho~

"sungguh?" kataku berhenti menangis dan memegang kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"su-sungguh, nanodayo," ohohoho~

"baiklah, besok minggu kita janjian disini jam 10 untuk pergi beli yang baru bareng yaa!"

"i-iya nanodayo," katanya legah karena aku sudah selesai menangis. Kami berdua lalu kembali diam dan menunggu mereka selesai karaoke. Aku tertidiur karena lelah berpura-pura menangis seperti tadi. Lalu aku merasa ada yang mengelus pundak ku dan berbisik di kupingku,

"hei (last name), bangun nanodayo. Yang lain sudah mencari kita,"

"nggg... ah iya." Aku melihat jam dan sekarang menunjukan jam setengah 8 malam.

Kami lalu berjalan ke arah dimana yang lain menunggu. Kami semua berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"(last name) rumahmu dimana?"

"di *peep*,"

"ya sudah ayo nanodayo,"

"kamu mau mengantarku pulang?"

"iya, tapi jangan salah paham ya! Rumah kita searah, iya searah nanodayo!" ah, tsundere ternyata dia.

"baiklah," lalu ia mengantarku pulang namun kita hening di jalan. Karena bosan aku sambil bermain game ponsel.

"yang mana rumahmu?"

"ah itu, sudah sampai ternyata."

"sudah, kenapa ga masuk kalau gitu nanodayo?" lalu aku menarik ujung lengan bajunya.

"nee, mau temani aku masuk untuk menyalakan lampu dulu?" aku tidak suka gelap.

"ba-baiklah nanodayo. Daripada kamu ketakutan dalam gelap nanodayo," lalu kami masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

"ah, nyala,"

"heeee? Ini rumahmu nanodayo? Berantakan sekali!"

"ah, aku malas membersihkannya."

"orang tua mu mana nanodayo?"

"ibu ku kerja diluar kota," aku memberikannya isyarat untuk keluar dengan aku keluar duluan.

"kalau barang dimana-mana kamu bisa tersa-NDUNG!" _bug!_ Ia tersandung rak sepatu saat mau keluar mengikutiku. Karena aku pas didepannya, ia mendorongku dan membuatku jatuh sehingga ia menimpaku.

"ittai midori-san!" kataku yang masih menutup mata karena refleks. Saat aku membuka mata, kami jatuh berhadapan. Posisi ku seperti tiduran sedangkan ia seprti... menyerang? Ya mungkin, kalau di komik sih begitu. ia hening dan menatap mataku cukup lama, karena aku merasa canggung, ku angkat kacamatanya, ku colok saja kedua matanya.

"ittai nanodayo!" lalu ia duduk di depanku sambil mengucek matanya. Karena aku merasa bersalah melihatnya, aku merangkak untuk mendekatinya dan menyingkirkan tangannya untuk bisa melihat apa matanya merah atau tidak.

"Midori-san?" lalu aku memperhatikan kedua matanya. Aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah mungkin karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat.

"(last name)?"

"mata Midori-san merah. Gomene,"

"daijobu nanodayo, aku pulang dulu nanodayo. Jaa ne," katanya membenarkan kacamata dan menepuk kepalaku lalu pergi. Aku naik ke kamar untuk mempehatikannya dari atas, rupanya kita tidak searah jadi ia harus kembali ke jalan tadi. Midorima-san orang yang baik, tapi tsundere yaa.

-skip-

"(first name)-chan~ makasih yaa kemaren mau ikut, minggu besok ayo kita pergi bareng beli game itu,"

"tidak bisa," balasku sambil membaca komik.

"kenapa?" katanya melihatku bingung.

"aku mau pergi dengan Midori-san,"

"ka-kalian berdua kencann?!" Miki berteriak di kelas yang membuat teman-teman lain memperhatikan kami berdua

"hush, jangan berisik. Bukan kencan, Cuma membeli psp baru dan game lain. Kalau mau membelikan ku oni-chan conflict lebih baik berikan aku uangnya biar aku dan Midori-san yang beli,"

"lalu kamu mau pakai apa nanti untuk kencan?" sepertinya ia tak mendengarkanku

"celana dan kaus. Gampang kan?" hanya Midori-san ini yang pergi bersama ku.

"eeeh? Tidak boleh! Pakai yang lebih bagus lagi, lebih feminime! Kalau bisa yang ia suka,"

"maksud mu semua pakaian ku jelek?" kataku pura-pura tersinggung.

"tidak juga, ah besok sabtu aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk mengajari apa yang harus kamu pakai dan lakukan!"

"tidak usah rep—"

"(first name)-chan! Taka-chan sudah menungguku sekarang di depan stasiun, temani aku yuk,"

"tida—"

"ada Midorima-san loh!" Midori?

"baiklah,"

-skip-

"Shin-chan, kami berdua pergi ke sana sebentar ya," lalu Midori-san hanya menatap mereka berdua.

"osh Midori-san," sapaku pada Midori-san

"Midorima nanodayo"

"baiklah, kalau begitu Midori-kun"

"apa bedanya nanodayo?" katanya kesal.

"yang tadi pake –san sekarang pake –kun. Beda," kataku lalu mengacungkan jempol.

"aaaaaah, susah bicara dengan mu nanodayo. Ngomong-ngomong ini." Katanya memberikanku boneka kelinci warna pink.

"ini apa?"

"hari ini lucky item mu boneka kelinci ukuran 40 cm dan lucky color mu pink nanodayo. Biar kamu tidak sial seperti kemarin nanodayo," katanya lalu membenarkan kacamata.

"lucky item?" aku memerinya, kuberi nama usagi-san saja.

"iya, untukmu nanodayo. Bu-bukan aku khusus memberikanmu nanodayo! Hari ini lucky item ku boneka panda, jadi sekalan beli nanodayo!" ia menunjukan boneka pandanya padaku.

"aah, arigatou." Lalu aku tersenyum dan memeluk usagi-san. Ia hanya membenarkan kacamatanya dan kami berdua berdiri tanpa saling bicara.

"nee, Midori-kun," tiba-tiba aku terpikir ucapan Miki-chan tadi

"apa?" katanya membenarkan kacamata.

"kamu suka perempuan yang pakai kaus atau rok?"

"dua-duanya bagus-bagus saja nanodayo," ah berarti aku harus pakai kaus dan rok.

"oh," lalu kami kembali diam lagi. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ia bicara lagi.

"Takao kemana nanodayo? Sudah jam berapa ini ia tidak kembali?"

"Miki-chan juga, ayo kita cari." Saat aku mau berjalan, Midori-kun menarik tanganku.

"jangan jalan sendiri Nanodayo!" lalu ia menggandeng tanganku seperti seorang kakak yang takut adiknya menghilang.

"..."

"bukannya aku ingin menggandengmu nanodayo, cu-cuma kalau kamu hilang ditengah orang banyak begini, repot mencarinya na-nanodayo," aku bisa melihat wajahnya merah sampai ke kuping. Hihi, orang tsundere itu lucu juga. Aku ditabrak oleh seseorang sampai usagi-san jatuh.

"Midori-kun, Usagi-san jatuh." Sepertinya Midorima-kun tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Aku melepas tangannya sebentar untuk mengambil usagi-san yang jatuh, Midori-kun juga tak sadar aku melepaskan tangannya. Saat aku sudah mau mendapatkan usagi-san , usagi-san ditendang orang. Aku mengejar jatuhnya dan mengambilnya. Saat aku berbalik badan, Midorima-kun tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Midori-kun?" aku berjalan memutar sambil memeluk usagi-san pemberian Midorima itu.

"Midori-kun?" aku mulai panik dan berlarian sana sini untuk mencarinya. Saat aku sudah sampai di suatu sudut, aku tak bisa menemukan Midorima-kun dan hanya bisa berdiri di tempat memeluk usagi-san karena lelah. Lalu aku merasa kedua pundakku ditepuk dari depan dan aku mengangkat kepalaku,

"Kamu ini kemana saja nanodayo? Kamu membuatku khawatir,"

"aku mengambil usagi-san tadi ja—"

"lain kali panggil aku dulu nanodayo,"

"aku sudah panggil kamu tidak denga—"

"kamu sendiri kan akhirnya yang repot nanodayo, sudah jangan sedih seperti tadi nanodayo," lalu ia mengelus kepalaku. Sedih? Aku kan hanya lelah.

"Midori-kun, aku tadi tidak sedih," kataku menatapnya bingung. Ia juga menjadi tampak bingung dan mulai canggung

"lalu kenapa menunduk di tengah jalan nanodayo?"

"aku hanya lelah," lalu memasang wajah datar. Ia berhenti mengelus kepalaku dan jongkok memunggungi ku. Aku bisa melihat kupingnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Midori-kun, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku," ia lalu memandangku dan hening sesaat.

"a-aku tak menghawatrkan mu nanodayo, Cuma kita ini teman nanodayo," katanya lalu berdiri dan membenarkan kacamata. Setelah itu, kami menyerah mencari mereka dan seperti kemarin Midorima-kun mengantarku pulang.

"jaa, sampai ketemu besok minggu," kataku melambai.

"jaa, jangan lupa bereskan rumah mu. Lucky item mu besok poster idol, lucky color mu putih. Hati-hati di rumah sendiri nanodayo,"

"iya okka-san," lalu aku masuk rumah. Aku masih bisa melihatnya lewat jendela, membenarkan kacamata lalu pulang. Lucu juga si Tsundere satu ini yaa.

**Chapter 1. END **

Bersambung yawww~

Gimana cerita ini? Ahiru-chan ga biasa nulis cowo nya tsundere sih, jadi mungkin agak aneh. Aku juga baru pertama kali nulis tentang cewe yang gamers gini sih, gomen ya kalo aneh ._.`). oh ya, tadi ada beberapa game yang kusebut, ada yang tau nama aslinya :3 ? Ah, mohon review yaa, supaya aku bisa perbaiki kalau ada kesalahan disana sini. Chapter selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky**

Hallo minna-san :3 makasih ya yang sebelumnya udah ngerivew, fav, follow dan baca aku seneng banget hehe 'w')/. Di chapter ini kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa, ooc yang bertebaran disana sini... hountoni gomenasai selebihnya, monggo dibaca fic nya~ mudah-mudahan dapat dimengerti dan menghibur 'w')b

Chapter 2.

**Midorima shontaro's POV~**

"Takao, kamu dari mana saja nanodayo?" tadi kami bertemu di perempatan jalan, ia sedang menggoes grobak seperti biasa. (?)

"ah, hanya berputar dengan Mi-chan~ Kau sendiri tadi ngapain aja?" aku kini sudah duduk di atas gerobak.

"ga ngapa-ngapain na-nanodayo," ngasih boneka, menenangkan yang gagal (?), nganter pulang untuk yang kedua kalinya saja.

"heee~ kalau begitu mana boneka kelinci warna pink yang sengaja kamu beli? Kamu berikan ke dia kan?"

"ga sengaja beli nanodayo. Karena lucky item kami sejenis, aku belikan saja sekalian siapa tahu ketemu,"

"ga sengaja beli? Boneka panda mu kan punya adik mu, kelinci itu~~" kata Takao menggodaku,

"diam Takao," lalu aku melemparnya dangan sepatu

"ittai Shin-chan~~" katanya lalu mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tidak sakit sama sekali kelihatannya. Lagi pula kalau aku sengaja memebelikan untuknya biar dia ga sial seperti kemarin kok,

"Shin-chan juga hari ini ikut aku ketemu Mi-chan gara-gara aku bilang siapa tau si (last name)-chan iku ka—IIITAA-ITTAA-ITTTAIIIII" aku menjambak rambutnya agar diam.

"urusai nanodayo!" aku ikut Takao karna ada si cewe gamers itu? Ga mungkin nanodayo, Cuma mau kasih lucky item nanodayo. Iya lucky item nanodayo hmph, hmph.

"Kamu ngapain ngangguk-ngangguk shin-chan?"

"gapapa nanodayo,"

-skip-

Lucky item hari ini permen stroberi, lucky color warna coklat, lucky number 8 aku sudah lengkap, kalau (last name) lucky item pita ungu, lucky color ungu, lucky number 4 juga sudah aku bawakan. Sekarang aku juga sudah ada di depan cafe itu, tinggal menunggunya datang.

"Midori-kun," aku mencari sumber suara tapi tidak ketemu

"Midori-kun, aku disebelahmu," lalu aku melihat kesebelah ku

"hwaaa! Sejak kapan kamu disitu?"

"semenit lalu. Ayo berangkat," beneran, dia mirip sekali dengan kuroko yang bisa muncul entah darimana saja.

"jangan diam saja, ayo berangkat," Ia memakai baju berkerah tanpa lengan warna putih tipis dan rok pendek berwarna hitam serta sepatu converse dengan warna senada

"ayo nanodayo," kami berdua berjalan berdampingan, belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, aku memegang lengannya dan selalu memperhatikannya selama kita berjalan.

"hoooo Midori-kun, liat liat!" katanya melihatku lalu menarik lenganku,

"ada apa nanodayo?"

"ada toko ramen baru buka," wajahnya yang selalu datar namun tetap memiliki ekspresi berbeda itu mununjukan mata yang berbinar-binar kepadaku.

"jangan nanodayo, kita beli—"

"krruuukkkkk~~" hmmm? itu tadi bunyi apa?

"(first name),"

"apa?" katanya kali ini tak memandangku melainkan sembunyi dibelakangku,

"kamu... belum makan pagi?"

"belum," katanya menggeleng. Haaa, dia persis sekali seperti seorang adik kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kakaknya,

"sigh, kalau kamu mau makan dulu yasudah nanodayo," saat aku sudah selesai bicara, ia memandangku dengan matanya yang berbinar dan khas itu. Ia langsung menarikku leri ke toko ramen itu dan langsung memesan,

"midori-kun tidak memesan?"

"sebentar nanodayo, kira-kira hari ini aku harus makan ramen rasa apa menurut oha asa nanoda—"

"pak miso ramen satu lagi,"

"hee? Kamu pesan dua?"

"bukan, itu untukmu. Daripada kelamaan buka oha asa, aku pesankan yang sama saja."

"nanti kalau aku sial gimana nanodayo?" heee? Ini langkah pertma ku tanpa buka oha asa nanodayo! Bagaimana ini aku panik entah kenapa,

"gapapa, kalau kamu sial ada aku. Sialnya dibagi dua aja," katanya lalu tersenyum karena ramen kami sudah datang. Kata-kata paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar, sekaligus... membuatku senang? Ah bukan senang nanodayo. Pasti hanya kaget, iya kaget hmph, hmph.

"kamu kenapa ngangguk-ngangguk terus benerin kacamata?"

"gapapa nanodayo," lalu kita fokus ke makanan masing-masing. Aku selesai lebih dulu, ia makannya lama sekali nanodayo. Ah, mungkin rambutnya yang panjang itu menghalanginya makan. hmm? Aku kan bawa pita untuknya, ku kasih sekarang saja nanodayo.

"(last name), ikat rambutmu dengan pita ini nanodayo. Biar makanmu cepat dan sekalian lucky item nanodayo,"

"sibuk," katanya lanjut makan.

"sibuk? Lalu sampai kapan kamu selesai makan nanodayo?"

"yasudah," katanya menerima pitaku lalu memberikannya lagi padaku, "iketin," katanya dengan wajah datar nya

"sigh, yasudah nanodayo," lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan kebelakangnya, mengikat rambutnya dengan pita. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ramennya habis juga. Namun ia makan belepotan sekali.

"haaaah, kenyang," katanya tersenyum puas lalu melihatku.

"ada apa nanodayo?" ia hanya menatapku dan menggeleng.

"Cuma mikir, kalau punya kakak laki-laki pasti rasanya kayak gini ya," kakak? Oh, sepertinya ia anak tunggal.

"gini? Ditemani makan ramen nanodayo?"

"iya, bisa makan ramen enak setiap hari sama kakak hehe," katanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya,

"hei, (last name)" kataku yang masih duduk lalu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan. Lalu aku menatap wajahnya yang rupanya sudah... memerah?

"ah, arigatou nii-san," katanya tersenyum kepadaku. Dia sangat manis dengan senyumannya, ah dia berwajah datar saja kadang manis, tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah.

"midori nii-san wajahmu merah, kenapa?" katanya lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi ku. manis? Tadi aku berpikir dia manis? Ah mak-maksudnya manis... seperti adikku iya. Manis seperti adikku pasti, lalu merah pasti karena ini musim panas tapi kita makan ramen yang panas mangkanya merah. Iya, pasti.

"gapapa nanodayo,"

"midori nii-san aneh,"

"mau mu apa, memanggilku midori, okka-san, lalu nii-san nanodayo,"

"mau ku? Midori-kun jadi semuanya untukku mungkin," semuanya? Apa dia sadar dengan kata-katanya yang blak-blakan dan bisa membuat orang salah tangkap itu? Namun tampaknya ia tidak menyadarinya dan hanya berjalan terus. Saat kami sedang mencari psp dan game yang ia maksud, tiba-tiba ia berlari melepaskanku. Aku mengejarnya karena tak mau terpisah di tempat seramai ini,

"hei (last name) kamu mau kemana?" ia berlari ke seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh cukup pendek yang rupanya adalah si kuroko tetsuya. Ia memeluk kuroko dengan senang namun ekspresinya tetap datar, begitu juga kuroko yang memiliki ekspresi datar. Saat sudah selesai memeluk, ia baru sadar tadi meninggalkan ku dan kini ia berlari lagi ke arahku.

"sini," ia menarik tanganku ke arah kuroko. Sebetulnya ada apa sih dia dengan kuroko? Kenapa dia tadi memeluk kuroko? Kenapa aku rasanya panas begini nanodayo?

"ah, midorima-kun konnichiwa," sapanya padaku

"konnichiwa kuroko,"

"he, kalian saling kenal? Tetsuya-kun, kamu kenal midori-kun?" kenapa (last name) manggilnya pake nama depan?

"iya, dia mantan teman satu tim basket di teiko,"

"ah, kalau begitu kenalaannya lebih gampang. Aku dan tetsuya-kun..." aku merasa tak nyaman dengan (last name) memanggil kuroko memakai nama depannya.

"...bersaudara," eh? Saudara? Sebentar, pantas saja aku merasa ada yang mirip. Lalu aku mensejajarkan merek berdua. Kuroko pendek, bermata sayu biru muda, muka datar, rambut biru muda berponi. (last name) pendek juga, mata sayu warna hitam tapinya, rambut lurus hitam sepunggung lengkap dengan poni rata seperti boneka kokeshi. Ah, mata sayu, datar dan ke-invisible-annya mirip.

"kalian mirip, pantas saja kalian bersaudara nanodayo,"

"(first name)-chan, kamu berpacaran dengan midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"pacaran?" si (last name) yang lemot malah bertanya kembali,

"bu-bukan nanodayo! Kami tidak berpacaran na-nanodayo,"sontak wajahku memerah dan panik. Sedangkan (last name) masih berpikir maksudnya kata pacaran.

"ah, kami cuma mau beli game kesini, tapi kami tidak pacaran." Katanya seperti baru konek.

"ooh, baguslah. Kalau kamu pacaran dengannya selera mu buruk juga,"

"kuroko..." kataku lalu meremas kepalanya

"itte—ittai!" katanya kesakitan

"aku juga berpikir yang sama ko—ittaiii!" lalu kuremas kepala keduanya. Setelah kami berbicara sebentar, kami berpisah dengan Kuroko yang hanya kebetulan lewat disitu.

"ittai nee, Midori-baka." Katanya mengembungkan pipi dan mengelus kepalanya.

"salah sendiri mengataiku nanodayo,"

"Midori-kun seperti perempuan mau dapet ih, digituin aja ngambek."

Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku, ia sudah berprasangka aku mau memukul kepalanya lagi dan ia hanya memejamkan mata. Namun kali ini aku hanya mengelus kepalanya seperti seorang kakak, kalau dia bilang. Lalu ia mentapku dan tersenyum dengan pipinya yang berwarna merah jambu itu. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan membenarkan kacamata agar tak terlihat kalau sekarang wajahku merah.

"Midori-kun, kenapa melihat ke arah lain?" lalu ia mengikuti kemana arah wajahku,

"gapapa nanodayo," aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain,

"hee, kenapa?" ia malah tersenyum usil dan mengikuti ke arah wajahku,

"gapapa nanodayo," aku palingkan wajahku ke arah lain lagi

"hayooo kenap—"

aku memasukkan permen stroberi yang kubawa ke mulutnya agar dia diam. benar ia diam, malah hening dan memperhatikan wajahku dengan pipinya yang merah jambu itu. Aku juga ikut hening dan memperhatikan wajahnya, saat aku melihat ke bibirnya, jari telunjukku yang menyuapinya permen masih tertiggal disitu. Aku hanya bisa membeku karena malu, lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan... jariku digigit.

"hauupp.."

"maksudmu menggit jariku apa nanodayo?" kataku sambil memalingkan wajah dan mengelus jariku yang sakit,

"sa-salah Midori-kun intinya," katanya melihat ke arah lain,

"apa salahku?"

"intinya salah salah salah salah!" aku melihat ke arahnya dan mendapati kupingnya yang memerah.

Saat kami sudah mau dekat dengan toko game, tiba-tiba (last name) hilang lagi. Sepertinya dia juga bakat missdirection seperti kuroko yaa. Saat aku meluaskan pandang untuk mencarinya, ternyata ia ada di depan arcarade yang isinya boneka kelinci. Aku mendatanginya dan menepuk pundaknya,

"kamu lagi ngapain nanodayo?"

"temennya usagi-san," katanya lalu menunjuk ke arah boneka-boneka kelinci itu.

"sudah, kita beli psp dulu nanodayo,"

saat aku mau pergi, ia menarik ujung bajuku dan menatapku minta diambilkan boneka kelinci. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan _'engga nanodayo'_ dan dia... mungkin cuma _'jiiittttt'_. Karena aku ga pernah tahan sama tatapan perempuan, aku buru-buru pergi. Tapi kali ini ia menarik lenganku dan menatapku 'onegai...', aku membenarkan kacamata dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tanganku lalu ke depan arcrade tadi. Ia tampak senang karena aku mau mengambilkan boneka itu, melihatnya senang aku pun juga ikutan senang entah kenapa.

"kamu mau yang mana nanodayo?"

"yang hijau muda lagi meluk wortel," lalu aku mengambilkannya. Dengan mudahnya boneka itu aku dapatkan, tentu saja aku beruntung berkat menonton oha asa setiap hari nanodayo.

"ini nanodayo," kataku memberikan boneka itu padanya.

"haaah arigatou," katanya senang dan memeluk boneka itu,

"lalu kamu beri nama dia siapa nanodayo?" tanyaku penasaran

"mmm, Midorima saja,"

"heee? Kenapa namanya midorima sedangkan aku kamu panggil midori?"

"gapapa, yang penting sehat," lalu ia memeluk si 'midorima' . tiba-tiba ada petugas yang membunyikan bel lalu mendekati kita,

"selamat! Kalian couple pertama yang memainkan arcrade baru itu, sebagai hadiahnya kalian akan kami foto sebagai kenangan yaaa~~~" couple? Wajahku memerah sedangkan karena kaget (last name) ngumpet entah kenapa di belakangku.

"ayo ku foto yaa, pose yang manis~ satu, dua, tiga! Sekali lagi, satu, dua, tiga! Yey~ selamat yaaa, ini fotonya~~ terimakasih," lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Di foto itu, (last name) memeluk lenganku dan boneka 'midorima' lalu tangannya yang satu lagi menunjukkan dua jarinya lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah, posisi (last name) agak 'mengumpet' dibelakangku. Sedangkan aku berpose biasa dengan membenarkan kacamata ku. frame di foto tersebut ada tulisan 'huge crush' dan 'lovely couple' yang norak. Lalu aku memandang (first name) yang juga sedang memperhatikan foto itu, ia tampak senang melihatnya. Yah, kalau (last name) suka dengan foto ini, kurasa bukan foto yang norak juga.

**Chapter 2. END**

Bersambung yawww~~

Gimana fic kali ini? Aneh ga? ah tapi yang udah baca makasih yaa :3 aku tunggu review kalian, biar kalau ada kekurangan bisa aku hilangkan kekurangnnya~ untuk chapter selanjutnya mohon ditunggu yaa 'w')/ aku akan update secepet mungkin~~ mata nee minna-san :D


End file.
